Say You Love Me
by astranauta
Summary: Rick/Morty with three different possible endings. When Rick leaves Morty alone on one of their adventures to a foreign planet, shit gets crazy. Morty gets hurt and Rick blames himself. Choose your own ending based on how much you love to suffer.
1. Say You Love Me

"Is this the last of them?"

Two large, exoskeletal creatures sat amidst the trees, crouching next to one another. Between them sat a box with 6 clear, smooth sides. Inside, a slimy organism with many legs and a sharp stinger threw itself forcefully against the walls, causing the box to quake. Into a small hole within the box, one of the crouching aliens inserted a long tube, and into the tube pumped a strange purple gas. As the gas began to fill the translucent chamber, the creature inside was momentarily immobilized.

"It would seem so." Neither creature had a mouth reminiscent of a human being, rather they communicated telepathically between one another.

"Excellent. If all goes as planned, all further deaths on Gliese 581-G should be eliminated." The smaller creature, contained within the box, began to stir again. Within moments, it was struggling again, striking the sides of the box with its powerful stringer.

"Indeed. Gliese 581-G has become a popular destination for carbon-based galactic travelers. Now that none of our native species have the power to kill them, we will be free to capture them for use as research specimens, keeping them until their lifespans end naturally."

"This should greatly improve our knowledge of carbon-based lifeforms."

"Indeed," The creature that had been holding still the vessel and pumping gas inside stood, backing several feet away. "Do be careful, temporary paralysis remains a trait in the venom of this species." As second alien joined the first, the sides of the box began to melt away, allowing the creature inside to scuttle away into the trees.

...

The air was sticky, foggy, yet still. Aside from the water that dripped down from the trees, the whole forest was silent. Silent, that is, until a spacecraft crashed down from the canopy, slamming hard into the wet, moss-covered ground. With a woosh, the beings inside opened the air-tight door, jumping from the now-smoking ship.

"Je-JesusAAAAGH Christ, Morty," Rick cursed at his grandson who stood beside him, looking nervous. "Who the hell- Who the hell taught you how to drive this thing?" He squeezed the kids neck, a little too hard, to let him know he wasn't really mad as he took a swig from his flask. Not mad, just really fucking annoyed. "Listen, Morty. Y-You. You fucked it up already, just wait here while I find what we're looking for." Not only was Rick now responsible for finding what they'd came for, but he also had to find a way to repair the damages to the ship before they attempted to fly it home and had it fall apart on them.

"Wh-What? No!" Morty was already in a panic. He looked around, taking in the setting. It wasn't actually too different from the rain forests on Earth, if those forests had been scaled way, way up. Still, there was an eerie stillness in the air and Morty plain didn't like the idea of Rick leaving him behind. What if Rick got hurt and couldn't make it back? What if something came while Rick was gone? "P-Please Rick, don't leave me here by myself! I-I can help!"

"Shut up," came Rick's gruff reply. Morty winced as though his grandpa's harsh words had just punched him in the gut. He was starting to wonder if there would ever be a time where he'd become desensitized to Rick's uncaring attitude. "StaAAAGH-Stay here." In a flash, Rick had stumbled, drink in one hand, gun in the other, into the forest and out of Morty's sight. The kid sighed deeply, sitting down on the edge of their ship.

After what seemed like many hours, Rick had still not returned. Nothing eventful had happened, but that was owed to the fact that Morty hadn't left the ship for even a second. He knew what kinds of things happened whenever he innocently tried to walk around, inspect the wildlife, or do much of anything on an unknown planet. Still... This planet seemed pretty harmless- Rick had mentioned that it was a candidate for a second Earth- and Morty _was_ pretty bored. As he inched himself closer to the edge of the spacecraft, feet searching for the ground beneath him, he tried to remember the other thing Rick had said about this place, this 'Gilese 581-G'. Something about the wildlife? He couldn't quite recall.

Morty decided that, as long as he went in the direction that Rick had gone in, nothing that bad could possibly happen. Either he'd find Rick or go back the way he came, and it wasn't as if he was going to get left behind for wandering away because it really didn't look like Rick was coming back of his own accord anytime soon.

The planet was... _Incredible_. Morty observed the area around him as he trekked, wide-eyed as he drank in its beauty. Above him, what looked like strange, pre-historic birds flew silently from tree to tree. Most of the air was heavy with fog but there were sparse clear patches where the planet's bright colours peeked through. It was incredible, yet something was still not right. Morty loved going on adventures, but it was because he got to experience all the incredible things with Rick. It occurred to him now that maybe it wasn't even all the adventuring. Maybe it was just _being_ with him... How sad. He wanted desperately to get to spend time with Rick and Rick couldn't have cared less about him. He frowned, looking back behind him. It was probably time to go back...

"Morty!" His grandpa appeared, it seemed, out of thin air. Sprinting past and gripping tightly onto Morty's arm, Rick dragged his grandson with him as he ran. "I told you to stay at the ship, Morty." It was hardly the time for scolding, but Rick just couldn't help it. "You see those guys back there, Morty? Th-They wanna keep you as a pet. You want that, Morty?"

Looking back behind them, Morty gasped. Two huge, bug-like aliens were charging after them, making rapid time with their long legs, and shackles clanged from Rick's ankles as they moved.

"Cease at once. We mean you no harm" A calm, authoritarian voice sounded and Morty looked up, puzzled.

"No harm mAAAAAGH-my balls," They had reached the ship now and Rick shoved Morty backward behind it. "Stay there!" Rick was unscrewing a panel from the side of the ship, tugging at the wires inside. The overwhelming feeling of guilt began to swell up in Morty's stomach. If he hadn't been driving, the ship would be fine. If he hadn't been wandering, Rick wouldn't have had to go find him. And now there were huge creatures with shiny, black shells upon them, towering over Rick as he tried to fix Morty's mistakes. Morty, who had landed on his back when Rick had shoved him, scrambled backward away from the aliens, heart thudding in his ears.

"Damnit Morty!" Rick shouted, reaching behind him to shoot at the evidently non-violent species. The creatures did not attempt to fight back, the beams from Rick's gun bouncing off their protective shells. Instead, they simply waited for these lifeforms to tire themselves out before they would take them back to be placed in containment chambers. "Didn't I tell you to. To keep away from the wildlife here?"

"H-huh?" Morty stammered, eyes going wide when Rick turned, re-aiming his gun. It took Morty a moment to register that Rick wasn't pointing the gun at him, but rather just behind him. Rick's arm shook, unable to get a clear shot. By the time Morty turned to see just what Rick was pointing at, it was too late. The slimy creature that had been behind him lunged its stinger into Morty's back. Immediately, everything went black. As he slipped into unconsciousness, Morty could hear a muffled, distant-seeming scream along with two shots from Rick's gun.

...

 _Where am I?_

As soon as he began to regain consciousness, Morty wanted to cry out, to open his eyes, to scream out in terror. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, his body was immobile.

 _Oh, Jesus. Am I dead?_

No. If he was dead, he wouldn't be able to feel the sharp pain in his back from where the stinger had been. Wouldn't be able to hear the gentle whirr of the ship's engine. Wouldn't be able to smell the whiskey on his grandfather's breath. Wouldn't be able to feel two human fingers pressed to his neck.

 _Wait... What?_

"Jesus," It was Rick's voice, and he didn't sense any panic in it. Just pain. Following the sound of Rick taking a long drink, Morty felt a wet sensation as something came drip-drip-dripping down onto his face. A bead of it rolled down his cheek and as it seeped into his mouth, he could taste it. Salt. "I-I'm a real piece of shit, Morty. A real piece of shit."

Morty struggled against the restraints of his own body, but could say nothing.

"I brought yAAAGH-you out here with me and I left you alone," Rick's voice was uncharacteristically soft. Morty felt a hand caress his cheek, wiping away the tears that had slid quietly down Rick's face onto his own. "N-Now you're dead, Morty." His voice was hoarse now and Morty knew he was trying to choke back the tears that had begun to flow freely. He felt them dot his face as he willed his heart to speed up. He was pretty sure he wasn't dead, but he could feel the weakness of his own heartbeat. Rick was looking for his pulse and couldn't find it.

As Rick's shifted beneath him, Morty realized his grandpa had pulled his limp body up into his seat with him, holding Morty in his lap as he drove back toward Earth. The very thought made Morty's heart beat a little harder. Rick stirred again. Could he feel it?

"I'm so sorry, kid." Rick had pressed his lips against the top of Morty's head and was whispering against it. Apology after apology, but he didn't even need to be sorry. Rick loved him, and that was enough for Morty. He didn't really know if he'd ever be able to move again, or if he'd ever be able to go on adventures with Rick again, but he figured maybe, just for the ride home, he could relax and enjoy being held in his grandpa's arms.

 **CHOOSE YOUR OWN ENDING ADVENTURE**


	2. Ending 1: For those who like fluff

As Rick continued to press kisses to the top of Morty's head, Morty could feel his face go warm. His heart had begun to pound a little harder and he felt embarrassed about being embarrassed. Rick didn't even know he was alive, let alone know how much he was loving being close to him, why was his face getting so hot? Abruptly, the sweet pecks stopped and Morty could smell the alcohol even stronger now, feel Rick's breath as he hovered close to his face.

"Morty?" His fingers pressed hard into the side of Morty's neck. All Morty could hear was a small, strangled noise and he fully expected to be tossed back into his own seat once Rick figured out that he was alive. Instead, he was startled by the sound of sobs and Rick pulling him even closer, squeezing his limp body. "F-Fuck you, God! Not today, bitch!"

They rode the rest of the way like this, Rick squeezing Morty tightly to his chest and continuing to press kisses into his hair and stroke his back soothingly, careful to avoid the bloody wound where the stinger had entered. There came a tingling sensation in Morty's face as the corners of his mouth moved into a small smile.


	3. Ending 2: If you like it realistic

As Rick continued to press kisses to the top of Morty's head, Morty could feel his face go warm. His heart had begun to pound a little harder and he felt embarrassed about being embarrassed. Rick didn't even know he was alive, let alone know how much he was loving being close to him, why was his face getting so hot? Abruptly, the sweet pecks stopped and Morty could smell the alcohol even stronger now, feel Rick's breath as he hovered close to his face. Could he tell this time? Could he feel how hard Morty's heart was beating for him? A sudden movement caused pain to shoot from the wound on his back and Morty felt himself fading out of consciousness again.

...

"We're home."

When his eyes finally fluttered open, Morty silently thanked any listening deities that he hadn't permanently lost mobility. His body felt weird as he moved around, lifting himself off of the ship's floor. That had been the sudden movement, hitting the cold ground as Rick dumped him off of his lap. His eyes searched around for Rick, who had his back to him, exiting the ship and taking a gulp from his flask.

"And don't leave your blood crusted all over the fAAAAAGH-fucking place."


	4. Ending 3: For those who like suffering

Morty heard the familiar click of the 'autopilot' button, felt some more shifting beneath him. Rick was probably getting settled in for the ride home, reaching around for his bottle of whiskey. But then… why could Morty hear the clicking of Rick's gun?

"I'm sorry, Morty. I messed up my own life and now. Now I messed yours up, too." What was he talking about? Sure, Rick had alcohol problems, was at odds with galactic government organizations, and had abandoned his family for many, many years. But he'd come back and to Morty, that was all that mattered. "I-I love you Morty. I'm sorry." Morty wanted to reassure him, to reach out and touch him, but his muscles remained frozen where he lay.

And then it came. One last bang. One last crack as the gun clattered to the ground. One last splat as Rick's blood covered everything inside the ship and washed over Morty's limp body. And then nothing. Just the gentle whirr of the ship as it carried on home.


End file.
